Winner
by TricksterAries
Summary: I’m a real demon for I killed my kin. Their blood has been shed and it’s stained my sword and I’m content. An Itachi drabble thing in Itachis POV, just him remembering why he killed his clan


Hello, I know I haven't updated Ugly in a long time, but I am working on it _ trust me _ . Anyway, about six months ago, I created this but it fell into my pool! Yay! Not really. I cried because all my poems and writings were in that stupid folder, and everything was just about ruined! I recovered it though : )! It's an Itachi drabble thing where he just talks about his life I guess, I made it when I was PISSED at my mom.**Disclaimer** I own nothing. Anyway, here you go!

I fumed as I looked into what lay before my eyes. A repulsive piece of trash: my new baby brother.

I remember that day so clearly because it was the day I became nothing but a pawn in _ his _ game called pride.

My smart but dense father, Uchiha Fugaku, oh how I detested him. He sought only to make the family name 'shine with pride'.

Pathetic.

He didn't take into account about how I felt, I don't even think he cared, he was always too concerned about that wretched piece of trash, worthless in every way in my eyes. I suppose because I was a very intelligent person, more than my thick father would ever be, he wanted me to be his pawn because I could make him shine.

The only thing person that loved me for me was my mother, but, she slowly died away and her sweet smiles were directed more and more at that _ thing _ . Both parental figures would pretend that my little brother was very important and needed more love than I. Of course, parents know all right?

As the years slipped by, I became nothing less than perfect. I hated it, I wanted to kill everybody who said what I did was for the 'pride of the family', which was my entire clan. Becoming ANBU captain at age thirteen really made my family proud, oh yes, everybody was happy for me; everybody but my little brother. My little brother always wanted to play with me and for me to teach him new things.

It was pathetic really, if something went wrong on my part, my father would be on my case and how I've disgraced the Uchiha clan, but, if my little brother got an A with a percentage of ninety six, he'd be congratulated. If I had ever gotten such a low grade, I would be shunned. I am merely a pawn.

My smiles were merely moving muscles and I only truly smiled at my brother, but I don't even know if I can call them smiles. I can't remember any meanings that went along with them.

I remember the day when I decided enough was enough and I couldn't take this false path of reality any more. In the shadows, I watched my brother run home. I waited until he finally realized something was wrong, I even had to help him out with it. He really wasn't good enough to be an Uchiha anyway.

I remember feeling bloodlust, the smell of blood filled the air, the sweet smell was everywhere.

It felt so good to finally show the clan how I felt, to be able to give them all the love that they showed me. Hell, the only person who looked at me like I was normal was my piece of trash brother. Maybe that's why I spared him, after all, I was treating everybody how they had ever treated me.

No.

He just wasn't worth it.

"Don't kill me!" He had cried desperately over and over like the insignificant nothing he was.

He never will ever be able to compare to me, nobody can, and they never will.

I hope mom and dad are proud of the demon they made me into.

I'm a real demon for I killed my kin.

Their blood has been shed and it's stained my sword and I'm content.

Take that, father, no. You never were my father, fathers show love, something you did not. You are a fool.

No longer am I a pawn in your game of family pride.

** I am the winner. **

Eh, it could have been better, it was a little choppy, but I suppose having it in Itachi's POV made it that way because I had to think like him, whereas if it were to be a Naruto, there would be lots of run-ons. I have a question, what does it mean when somebody says, Narutocentric or Sasukecentric, is that the same as P.O.V.? Anyway thanks for reading this!


End file.
